magnolia_townfandomcom-20200214-history
Vikki
General Name: Vikki Nicknames: Vik, V Age: 19 Gender: Female Marital Status: Single Appearance Height: 5"6 Weight: 110 Hair: Black Eyes: Crystal Blue Skin: Pale White Body type: Toned Vikki is a petite woman known for her brilliant figure and captivating eyes. Her hair is black and often has a teased look to it from being cut at different lengths. She has a defined hairline that starts on the right side of her head and forms so that most of her hair is parted to the left side of her head accept for a small section that frames her face on either side. Her bangs cover her forehead and are normally kept brushed to the side and out of her face. Her captivating eyes are defined well by her naturally thicker eyelashes that add a glimmer of beauty to her face. She has full lips and a sharp nose with thin brows. Her body curves into a delicate hourglass shape that despite appearing petite is actually quite physically fit. For clothing she will wear dark colors (mostly black) that are comfortable and easy to move in, as long as the piece of clothing fits those categories she’s fine with wearing it. She likes to be ready for whatever comes at her and clothing can often hinder that ability, thus her outfits are designed for easy movement. Personality Vikki is known primarily for her extremely blunt and direct personality, when she sees something happening that she doesn’t like she will make it known. She isn’t afraid of conflict and will confront issues straightforwardly instead of waiting around for them to worsen. She is usually the person that will step up and take action during situations that require it. She can be kind when it is necessary while at the same time she can be ruthless and unforgiving. During a regular conversation with Vikki she can come off as quite rugged if not a bit vulgar with the way she communicates, she has a tendency to curse a lot even when she isn’t angry about something. Vikki cares little about what people think about her and more about how she views herself. When she does something that she knows is immoral she may go into a dark place where she becomes more secluded and dejected this is because she is disappointed in herself, but it’s never because of what other people think. Vikki is in no way a selfless person even when at times it may seem like she is extended to help someone, she is very much self-oriented and often is only looking out for herself unless it’s someone close to her. The people that know her know that she is very independent and that she doesn’t trust other people to take care of her or care about her wellbeing, in fact trust is a tricky thing with her and many know that it isn’t quite easy to earn Vikki’s trust. Vikki has a hard time expressing personal problems that she is having and normally when someone questions her she will lash out in anger or dodge the issue, she really just doesn’t like other people getting into her business or trying to understand her. She likes to keep most of her relationships with people very vague, too many questions about her personal life can often annoy her. Vikki is easily annoyed by certain kinds of people, especially naïve or cheerful people; overall she finds cheerful people to be fake and naïve people to be useless and in the way. Some may say that she is a bit cynical to the idea of happiness and joy in a world full of so much darkness. Chaotic Good A chaotic good character acts as his conscience directs him with little regard for what others expect of him. He makes his own way, but he's kind and benevolent. He believes in goodness and right but has little use for laws and regulations. He hates it when people try to intimidate others and tell them what to do. He follows his own moral compass, which, although good, may not agree with that of society. Chaotic good is the best alignment you can be because it combines a good heart with a free spirit. However, chaotic good can be a dangerous alignment when it disrupts the order of society and punishes those who do well for themselves. History WIP Equipment ' Rogue': This long sword is Vikki's primary weapon. After immobilizing her targets with her long ranged spells she uses this weapon to fight at close range delivering powerful blows that deal raw physical damage. Magic and Spells Primary Magic: Pendulum Spectrum or PS is a subcatagory of Territory Magic with more focus on AOE spells.This magic allows the caster to manipulate and balance spatial energy in a zone to achieve space warping effects in an AOE which can damage, debuff or immobilize enemies as well as mitigate damage to allies or buff them. Secondary Magic: Effect: The caster absorbs spatial energy around them creating a sphere of chaotic spatial energy between their hands. When the channel ends the caster targets a location projecting the absorbed energy at that location with a powerful outward blast. When the sphere hits its mark it erupts in an AOE sphere radius (4 meters). Everything within the sphere is held in complete stasis for max 2 turns if channeled for the full duration. The area affected by the stasis cannot be accessed from the outside and everything within is completely invulnerable and suspended in space, it would appear as if the location was frozen in time when in reality it was frozen in space. This ability is then channeled by the caster after the blast reaches its location and can be interrupted if the caster is displaced, making it only a 1 turn stasis. After the stasis ends the sphere implodes dealing damage to all targets within based on channel duration. The longer the channel the more damage inflicted. Effect 2: '''This can also be self-cast negating the channel duration and the damage instance and making the caster and anything within the radius (3 meters) around the caster invulnerable for 1 turn. '''Effect: The user channels chaotic spatial energy based on range then releases a small sphere of energy that upon reaching its target location expands in an AOE bending and twisting space to immobile several targets within a target AOE radius (5 meters) with void-like tendrils. These tendrils immobilize and link the fates of all affected targets for 2 turns after the initial channel (1st turn is a stun, 2nd turn is a heavy slow). Any damage done to one target is then shared between all affected targets during the immobilization period. This ability is used in combination with her blade Rogue which she uses to damage the targets affected by the ability. This ability being a projectile is easily avoidable, thus half the Cooldown is refunded if it misses completely or is inturrupted. Interaction Cliff Notes A brief description of your OC so those who interact can get a good idea. OC Relationships Trivia *Vikki's theme is Adrenalize By In This Moment. Gallery 24wc2uq.jpg A351239d6ec52626b29d8eaedd5.jpg Quotes Optional. Out of Character Info Timezone, etc. Threads *Whisky Wars